World Trigger: Duels
by R0guePanda
Summary: When a new and very irregular threat comes to Mikodo City, the Border Agents will find themselves embroiled in a very new and very weird style of conflict that no one could have ever expected. Warning, this was clearly spawned from my insane side.


World Trigger: Duels

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Beginning

AN: Heyo! Welcome to this funny idea I had! I hope you enjoy! If you have any card ideas, let me know in a review!

* * *

(? POV)

"So, this is Mideen huh? My next playground".

A large, black clothed man said that as he stood upon a hill with the night sky overhead, the wind rushing past him as he stared into the city in front of him, Mikoto City, and the Border Base in the center. He was tall and large, very imposing, with a strange device attached to his arm that is all black. He looked rather menacing, and incredibly strong with black hair and green eyes.

"This looks like a place that will provide much fun. I wonder if they are ready for a threat such as my Reality Trigger".

"Well of course father. No one can beat you!"

As he stood there, a young boy with blonde hair around twelve ran up and clung to his leg, looking cheerful and happy. A less impressive looking but otherwise identical black device was on his arm. A woman then also came up behind them with green hair, staring at the man lovingly.

"Why yes dear. And once we are done, we shall be the King of this world...the King of Games!"

"Yes yes! Now, let us begin our domination of this world! Ruka? While we go find a base, begin scouting the region".

A boy with dark red hair and blue eyes stepped out, wearing dark clothing and a cloak that screamed Neighbor.

"Understood, my king".

* * *

(Cody POV)

"You have got to be kidding me. This is their new idea to sell Border?"

"Hey, I like it".

"Thats because it doesn't embarrass you Tora. And because your card makes you look impressive".

Cody, Tora, Sora Azuma, and Cylian were sitting around a table, each one with a mat in front of them and a deck of cards. The Border Logo was on each one, and each one seemed the same. However, the cards that were face up were a variety of types. There were cards known as Fighter Cards, Support Cards, Trap Cards, and Equipment Cards. They generally fell under those, though occasionally there were special ones that did not act like the normal ones.

This was the latest attempt by the bigwigs to promote Border. A trading card game. There were all sorts of cards. Border, Neighbor, and other such things were recreated into Cards. Various ones like Aftokrator, Colsaria, Luna, and such, they all had cards made for them. Some made themed decks, others combined them together.

"Cody, I can't believe you pulled up that combo though".

"Shiki, Hanzaki, and Kunichikawa will probably be shocked at it".

"Yeah! Summoning Amo is just unfair!"

"Hey, it took me several cards to bring Amo out! Without all those others, you cant summon Amo! At least I dont cheat like Jin!"

"Did someone say my name?"

Suddenly, Jin appeared behind them. For some reason, he was wearing an eyepatch with an Egyptian eye symbol on it. All four of the boys immediately started booing, and Cylian threw a crumpled up napkin at him.

"Bad Jin! No using your Side Effect!"

"Awww, come on. What makes you think I used it?"

"Of course you did! You are undefeated!"

"That is because I am the talented Super Elit..."

"Boo! Boo!"

"Cheater!"

"Meanie!"

"Jerk!"

"I guess no one really wants to play with me then?"

"No way! I still have to win my candy back from Cody!"

"And I need revenge on Cylian!"

"Muhahahaha!"

"You wont ever win Tora. This plays into your weakness".

"Shut up! I will! I will defeat you!"

"No way. Besides, its getting late. We should get home, before my mom throws a tantrum".

"If I don't get back too, Sarah will be mad".

"And our operator will kill me if I don't go get the twins from Defense duty and get back home on time".

"Same. Mizu-neechan and Tsu-neechan will be mad at me".

With that, the four of them waved goodbye to each other as they left the base in different directions. Although they were a bit baffled that they thought it would be a good marketing technique, they were getting quite addicted to the game. Surprisingly, despite their bad rep here, even the Neighbor Decks were selling because they were based on something that was still mysterious and unknown, and some people just liked the design of them.

It was thanks to all of those details that they were selling like crazy.

"Well, I suppose we should be thankful he at least tried to make the stats of all the cards accurate instead of skewed by certain beliefs".

As Cody said that, he was quickly making his way out of the forbidden zone. It was a pretty easy walk from there, and Tamakoma Branch was also nearby so maybe he would walk to the base tomorrow morning with Tora. Cody did not harbor hatred towards Neighbors in general, so he got along well with Tora. However, to say he did not harbor any feelings at all would be incorrect, due to his past and what happened to his grandparents. He placed his hand on Murasame, the sword he had earned from his hard work, after he though that and remembered things.

But, that was not the only reason. He heard a loud crash, and ran over to where it came from.

The moment he turned a corner, he saw something unbelievable. Tora was on the ground, badly beaten in a crater, with a strange black device on his arm, and across from him was another boy who looked frusterated standing over him, interfacing with another one of those things on his own arm.

"What the hell?! Why wont he turn into one of us and find happiness?!"

"Who the hell are you?! Get away from my friend!"

"Huh? Another one of Mideen's soldiers? I guess they are still training quite a number here huh? No matter, just like this boy, you cannot defeat me!"

 _If he can beat Tora, I better be careful. Still, I am stronger then Tora. I should be able to beat him._

"We will see about that!"

"That is what I like to hear! An acceptance to my challenge! Now, let us see what you got! Duel Zone, Materialize!"

Suddenly, a large black dome engulfed them and trapped them inside as the black device on his arm activated, likely a Trigger. And given the color, likely a Black Trigger. However, the strangeness had yet to come. Black shackles appeared around both their feet and kept them trapped to the ground, and an identical device appeared on Cody's arm.

"What the...huh?"

ANd if that was not enough, suddenly his Deck from the Card Game Border came up with, dubbed "World Trigger", appeared in one of the slots as it deployed out into a large field, identical to the field setup of the World Trigger Card Game.

"So it appears that instead of having to generate one of our own, this Card Game that the boy had has spread to others as well! Excellent, this makes things far more interesting!"

Cody noticed that he could not take this black think off, and that something appeared in a display in front of him called "Shield Points" which appeared to be at the value of 4000. He started to have a really bad feeling about this, and what would occur.

"And once we defeat you, and all of the rest of you Mideen soldiers, we shall overtake this world..."

"No no. Please dont say it..."

"...using a Children's Card Game, World Trigger!"

"...I can't believe this is happening".

"And once I defeat you, the light of our goals and unity shall enter your heart and convince you to work for us! I am not sure why your friend over there resisted, but it is only a matter of time".

 _He probably resisted because his body is Trion infused and has some resistance, and because of all the modifications. As for this, it definently has to be a Black Trigger...but, is he the one using it? It seems that whatever this thing is that is attached to my arm, it looks identical to his. No matter, I can get answers after I beat him._

"Fine then. It seems there is no way out".

"Glad you realize it! Now..."

"Lets duel!"

As they both shouted that, they drew six cards each, which was the typical starting hand for a game of World Trigger. The mysterious neighbor then smiled at him with a rather insane looking smile.

"Since I challenged, you get to go first".

"Fine then".

Cody drew a card, and looked at the ones in his hand. He had two Fighters, however one of them he couldn't afford to bring out yet in multiple ways. That was Yuki Tsukiko, who while powerful had written on the card that he would take health damage for each turn he was out on the field, and could not be normal summoned anyways.

As for the other one...

"I play the B-Rank Agent, Chano, in defense mode, and place two cards facedown".

In World Trigger, a Fighter card could be set in one of three modes. Attack Mode, Support Mode, and Defense Mode. In attack mode, it uses its Attack Stat in battles, can attack the enemy freely, and do damage to both Shield Points and Fighter Health. Each creature has four number stats. An Attack Stat, which is its offensive power and is used when in Attack Mode, a Support Stat, which judges how much support it will provide to another card when in Support Mode, A Defense stat which is its defensive power in Defense Mode, and the Health Stat, which was its total health. Whatever damage gets passed through the Attack Stat in Attack Mode, or the Defense Stat in Defense mode, gets taken out of the health stat. In support mode though, the Support stat means nothing and they will just take the direct hit.

Chano was an Agent Type Fighter Card with the Shooter Attribute, and had 600 Attack, 200 Support, 700 Defense, and 600 Health. He was a pretty basic Agent Card.

"My turn! Muhahaha! Soon all shall know the pleasure and fun we will bring, starting with you! I draw!"

Suddenly, the Neighbor drew a card. I was not entirely sure what it was, but he smiled with a smile that did not make me feel very good.

"First off, I play a Marmod in Attack Position!"

A Marmod was a Trion Soldier type Card, and it had 1200 Attack, 0 Support, 500 Defense, and 500 Health. It was meant for attacking, a very offensive Trion Soldier that was extremely dangerous. Indeed, a single Marmod had the ability to take out Chano when he was on his own in Attack Position. Not a great situation. Also, please note that the produced Cards may have altered somewhat to make them fair and balanced. Cody was sure the real Chano could defeat a Marmod easily...probably.

"Now, my Marmod! Attack Chano directly!"

However, Cody knew about the Marmod card which was why he played Chano in Defense Mode. The person who went first could not attack on his first turn anyways, so Cody decided that since he would probably be using a Trion Soldier based deck that a Marmod might show up.

Additionally, because Chano was in Defense Mode, the Marmod had to attack him instead of attacking his shield points directly.

"Now, I will play two cards face down as well, and end my turn".

As he announced that, he took a deep breath and focused his mind. He then drew a card, and moved into the main phase. He looked at the card, and was relieved to see it was a good card that he could play.

"Awww, you got a Fighter you can play? Too bad it wont do you any good!"

"We will see about that! I play Roku Takashi in Defense Mode!"

"Because you played a card, I can active my trap card! Collapsed Field! After you play a card, this trap damages every other open zone on your field and prevents them from being used so long as it is in play!"

"Not so fast, before your trap card can active, Roku Takashi's special ability activates!"

It appeared that, although he had some knowledge immediately about the World Trigger Card Game, or at least his deck, it looked like he did not know of at least all my cards as he was shocked by this ability.

"When I put Roku Takashi on the field, he hates to be without his twin brother Yachi Takashi, so I can special summon him from my deck, hand, or graveyard. Furthermore, I can also draw a card and if its a trap card, it goes straight to the field!"

Cody's weird Portable Duel Field device then seemed to scan his deck and spat out Yachi Takashi, who Cody then played in Defense Mode, and then drew a card. After he saw it was a Trap card, he immediately placed it on the field. After that, Collapsed Field resolved and Cody was now limited to three Fighter Spots and three Trap and Support spots. Thankfully, Equipment Cards did not take up a spot and was just put on a Fighter Card, so those would not count for the limit.

Roku and Yachi were also great for defense, and they shared the same stats. Each one had only 400 Attack, but they also had 800 Support, 1200 Defense, and 600 Health. They were extremely powerful for defense, but in terms of offensive ability they were weak. They were also great for support, but that made them vulnerable to attack. They also had special abilities. When one of the twins was put on the field, Cody could bring the other one to the field as well. Additionally, Roku allowed him to draw a card and if it was a trap, play it straight to the field. As for Yachi, he could negate one trap activated per turn. Unfortunately, although the Special Ability caused him to come out before the trap resolved, the trap was activated before he came out so he could not negate it.

Additionally, they had one other Special Ability.

"When both twins are on the field, because they automatically support each other, they gain an amount of Defense Points equal to their Support Points, in this case 800 Defense Points, and a number of Attack Points equal to half of their Support Points, a total of 400 Attack points so long as both are on the field!"

"So you got some powerful Border Agents for Level Ones. They are only worthwhile in Defense Mode, and now you have no Fighters that can attack me this turn! Not that any of those agents could actually do damage to me!"

What the opponent said was true, all of Cody's Fighters were in Defense Mode, and even if they were in attack mode, that Marmod would kill them instantly. Well, the twins were undamaged so they would be able to take a hit each, but so long as they were in defense mode, that Marmod would be the one that got obliterated if it attacked them. That was what made it balanced. The twins had high defense sure, and if both were on the field they could hold up against quite a bit, but ultimately they were specialized in defense and would not be too helpful in progressing to victory, only in stopping defeat.

In the long run, this would be bad for Cody because the Neighbor could keep playing monsters, and if he played a Liger or a Rabbit, or worse, things would get very dangerous very quickly. At least, if he allowed this persist the way it was.

"I equip Roku Takashi with the Equipment Card, Ibis! With this, so long as he is in Defense Mode, he can launch a direct attack that bypasses all stats, and can attack the health of your mosnter directly...or even, your shield points! Now Roku, get the first hit on him!"

As a large Ibis appeared in Roku's hands, which was clearly larger then the boy, he fired off a shot that went after the Neighbor. He immediately dropped from 4000 Shield Points to 3200 Shield points. A Trion Shield appeared in front of him which took the damage, likely a representation of the Shield Points, but it seemed like the attack actually hurt him. From what Cody could tell, it seemed like people could actually get hurt from this card game. Tora, who was still unconscious next to him, was a good indicator of that. Tora would not go down easily, however now Cody understood the true threat of this Black Trigger. Regardless of strength, one could still be defeated. No, this was probably something Tora was weak too, because it meant the only thing that mattered was experience. Tora was powerful, and he was skilled, but he lacked experience. It was no wonder he lost.

"Hey, you know. We have not given our names yet. Mine is Cody".

"Only fair. Mine is Ruka. And now, its my turn".

As Ruka said that, he drew a card from his deck and then smiled eagerly when he saw it. Cody got a bad feeling the moment he saw that smile.

"Alright! First off, I play the Support card Rad Infestation! This has each empty Fighter Spot on each player's side of the field be filled with a Rad Token...but oh look, since you don't have any empty slots, it only gives me Rad Tokens! Four to be exact!"

Cody already knew just how bad this was. A Rad Token was a Trion Soldier Type Fighter with 0 Attack, 0 Defense, 0 Support, and 100 Health. However, each one had Two Trion Levels. In the World Trigger Card Game, one could summon a Fighter without sacrificing anything or needing any special cards or effects so long as the Trion Level was one. Incidentally, this was only a game mechanic and did not reveal the true Trion Levels of someone. Otherwise, the twins would have a much higher Trion Level.

In order to summon a Fighter Card that was Trion Level 2, one would have to sacrifice, or by the name of the official term, "Trion Transfer Summon" or just "Transfer Summon" to send the Trion Energy of that Fighter to fully charge the Trion of a more powerful Fighter, and bring it to the field. In a sense, the spell card he just played was normally dangerous since it would give them to the enemy too, but because Cody's field was filled and locked, he got nothing.

However, that Support Card did have one more negative. It cost 800 Shield points to play also, bringing him down to 2400.

He clearly took damage and even looked hurt by the attack, but in the end he was still smiling.

"That hurt quite a bit, but now I have all these Rad Tokens. And now, it is time to use them! I use two Rad Tokens to open a gate and Transfer Summon a Level Five Fighter!"

"A...a level five?!"

"That is right! Come on out, one of the greatest Swordsmen in the Neighborhood, Viza in Attack Mode!"

Two of his Rad Tokens were then consumed in the Transfer Summon, but were replaced by something extremely terrifying, the Black Trigger User Viza in attack mode. Viza had 4000 Attack, 3000 Support, 3000 Defense, and 3000 Health. It was an extremely powerful and rare card, but was hard to bring out thanks to its cost. Clearly, Ruka knew how to think strategically and planned this out.

"Unfortunately, due to his Special Ability of being an Old Man, he can't attack on the turn he is summoned. But no matter, you can't last forever. That said, you do have three Level One monsters on the field...so I will play the Support Card Infiltrator Sabotage, which lets me see your hand and discard a card of my choice".

Cody's hand was then forcibly revealed to Ruka, and he saw Yuki, who was a Level Four Fighter. He then also saw there was a Trap Card, Dummy Beacon, which would negate an attack and cause the Fighter to lose half their total health. There was also a special type of Support Card, a Battlezone Card, which would get played into an extra, special spot that was not blocked by his Trap Card. It was The Forbidden Zone, and would boost the stats of Agent Type Cards by 400 and reduce Trion Soldier Stats by 200. For the record, unless it specified it, Health would not be boosted by any effect that boosts stats. He had a few others as well, but those were the main concerns.

Well, Ruka felt that The Forbidden Zone Card would not matter since he had Viza in play, but that trap he thought might be bothersome. The Level Four was also notable, but it couldn't stand up to Viza. So he made Cody discard Dummy Beacon.

"Now, I will have my Marmod finish off that Chano just to be safe! Can't be too careful after all".

With that, the Marmod finished off Chano. But since he was in defense mode, the leftover damage did not get taken out of Cody's Shield Points.

"With that I attack, I activate my trap card, Last Minute Intel! When an Agent Type Monster is defeated in battle, this trap activates and lets him quickly send over information about the enemy like it's position, allowing me to draw a card and better prepare myself"

"Fine then, so you get a card. I place two cards facedown. Your move now".

"Fine. I draw again".

Cody then drew a card, and saw that it was a Support Card. And thankfully, he now had an empty spot on each field.

"First off, I play the Support Card Last Minute Development, which lets me draw two more cards. Next, since there is no point in keeping it as a surprise now, I play the Battlezone Support Card The Forbidden Zone. Unfortunately, it wont weaken Viza or take out your Rads, but it gives my Agents a well needed boost. However, the twin's special ability also benefits from this. In other words, Roku and Yachi each now have 1400 Attack, 1200 Support, and 2800 Defense!"

Ruka just chuckled.

"So what, that still cant beat Viza...wait, unless..."

"That's right! Roku still has Ibis, which lets him cut through the other stats! Roku, take a good shot out of Viza!"

Roku then used the power of Ibis, and wiped away nearly half of Viza's health.

"Ha! Bad move. You have a better chance of weakening my Shield Points. Not that you can win either way".

Cody knew that it would take three shots to beat Viza, and only two shots to wipe out Ruka's Shield Points. However, Ruka had two cards facedown. He let himself take damage with the Rads, so Cody was sure that one of those had the ability to protect himself from direct damage. It could even be Mira Force, which would create portals that would reflect the damage back to Cody himself.

He clearly had Aftokrator Cards since he played Viza, after all.

"Especially since now I can activate this trap card, Counterattack! This lets me destroy a Fighter that dealt damage this turn, and then I can make one of my Fighters, like Viza, fight another one of yours, like Yachi! Twins that stay together should die together!"

And it seemed he also had a trap for that. However, with all those cards face down, Cody had expected that too.

"I think it is time for me to take this up a notch! Before you can destroy Roku, from my hand I interrupt that and activate Squad Up! If I have at least one Fighter on the field, and the others on the field or in my hand, of an entire Squad, I can group them all together! In this case, Roku and Yachi on the field, and Cylian from my hand, in order to Squad Fusion the three of them into one fighting force, Temba Squad in Defense Mode!"

The Fighter Card, Temba Squad, had 1400 Attack, 2000 Support, 3000 Defense, and 2000 Health normally. Since it did take having all three of them plus the card to combine them to bring out, it made sense for it to be like this.

"And Temba Squad together also have some sweet Special Abilities. For starters, they prevent you from activating or placing any more traps. They also get to equip any Equipment cards that were on any of them individually, however they cant use them till next turn. Oh, and finally when they are attacked, they deal direct damage to the Fighter's health. Which is why I didn't just negate your trap using Yachi's ability".

"And now, Viza has to attack them on your turn!"

"You got that right! And since The Forbidden Zone is still active, the damage Viza takes will finish him!"

As a result, the battle was finished with Temba Squad losing 600 Health, and Viza getting destroyed. At least, that was what should have happened, however...

"He is still there?!"

"When you destroyed Viza, I activated my trap Second Wind, which lets me bring a fighter that was just destroyed back to the field so long as I could pay the Trion cost again, meaning my other two Rads. This lets me bring Viza back and ready for a fight. Furthermore, when Viza enters the field for a time other then his first, his fighting spirit has been lit and he deals 1500 damage directly to your shield points. Additionally, Second Wind lets him deal half his support stat to the health of a Fighter if that Fighter was the one who just defeated him. Which means, your Temba Squad is down!"

As he said that, Viza swung his sword around and cut through both me and Temba Squad. Temba Squad got destroyed, and I felt a huge jolt of pain as my clothes got cut up.

"As you can see, it is hopeless to try and beat me. You have no chance".

"I don't think so. I activate my trap, Emergency Transfer. When Fighter cards are defeated in battle, I can use their Trion Levels to do an Emergency Transfer Summon! That's right, you guessed it! Yuki Tsukiko comes out on the field! Furthermore, if the Fighters were the same type and class, then any Equipment also gets transferred. And although they actually specialize in traps, all three members of Temba Squad are actually All Rounders! Which means, Yuki gets Ibis as well!"

Yuki Tsukiko being an A-Rank Agent, obviously had rather high stats that hit his position. For one thing, he had 2400 Attack, 1600 Support, 1200 Defense, and 1200 health. Furthermore, he himself lost 300 health at the start of his player's turn automatically. However, even though his attack and support his high, with that debuff he would normally only be a Level 3 even with his ability to take the discarded equipment of the ones used to Transfer Summon him.

He also had an ability that for each Fighter used to Transfer Summon him, his player got to draw that many cards. Which meant Cody got to draw three cards. Additionally, any of the cards he drew could be played and activated immediately.

"First of all, I play the trap card Media Blackout. Normally, I could only activate this when I have no Fighters on the field, but thanks to Yuki I can use it instantly. All Rounders really come prepared, after all. With this, I can play any Fighter card from my hand and not have to pay a Trion Cost, and ignore any playing restrictions. And now, you lose!"

"What?! Impossible! I still have Viza on the field! I don't lost just because you can bring out a fancy Fighter!"

"Oh yes, you do. Because the fighter I play...is Amo! With the equipment card, Amo's Black Trigger!"

S-Rank Agent Amo. Black Trigger Class. His Special Abilities, which activated in this order, were these: Amo cannot be played. If Amo is played and The Forbidden Zone or any Neighborhood Zone card is not in play, the player that played him loses all his shield points and he is sacrificed before any other abilities come into effect. When Amo is played, you must simultainously play the card Amo's Black Trigger from your hand and immediately equip it to him. If you cant, he is immediately removed from the field and your turn ends without any other abilities come into effect. If Amo comes into play, and there are no Fighters with an Attack Power 3000 or above, unless the enemy field is filled with Fighters, Amo returns to your hand before any other abilities come into effect. When Amo enters the field, he can attack all enemy fighters and the enemy itself immediately and cannot be stopped or have him or his damage effected by any Trap or Support card. The player who played him wins the game.

For the record, Amo's Black Trigger has this effect. If equipped on anyone other then Amo, that Fighter is destroyed. When Amo is equipped with it, prevent damage dealt to the player. Also, Amo had 9001 Attack, 9001 Support, 9001 Defense, and 9001 health. Cody was a bit surprised by this reference, but shrugged it off.

As Amo's first effect, Amo cannot be played, was negated by Media Blackout, and The Forbidden Zone card had been played already, those were met. As for Amo's Black Trigger, Cody had it since the beginning, but Ruka did not pay much attention to it since Amo himself was not in the hand and he did not know those abilities.

"Now, Amo! Obliterate!"

"What?! No! Nooooooo!"

And so, Amo obliterated everything on his field, wiped out all of his Shield Points, and caused Cody to win. That said, it wasn't like it was an easy combo to do. If anyone managed to use a card to destroy the Battlezone Card placed, such as playing their own Battlezone, or countered the card that let someone ignore playing restrictions, then that was it. In fact, if they countered or replaced the Battlezone Card during the summoning, then it would be Cody that loses instantly. And if Amo's Black Trigger was countered, then again it would be stopped.

As that happened, Amo punched Ruka right in the face and he went flying backwards before landing on the ground in serious pain. The black dome that was around them dissipated, and the weird display in front of them all that was similar to a hologram also disappeared. However, all three devices around them remained.

"Guh...owww..."

"Tora! Are you okay?!"

"Not really...I was conscious for the end there though...nice one..."

"What happened to you?"

"...he used Viza on me and crushed me".

"Its a good thing your Trion infusions stopped you from being taken control, or I might have had to face both of you".

"What? Thats not why I resisted".

"Huh?"

As those words and then Cody's question, Tora looked away with some resistance to saying it. But, he quickly caved.

"...I just have a deep fear of being controlled and robbed of my freedom, so my resistance was all mental. Well, maybe the Trion helped, but ultimately it is my ultimate desire to keep my freedom, stronger then anyone else. Unless they had similar circumstances to my own, I doubt that would work for anyone else".

"Ah, I see..."

As they conversed like that, the two then heard the other boy coughing as if he would wake up. Cody immediately prepared himself as he got ready for a fight and Tora started to stand up, but...

"Oww...what happened? Where am I?"

He looked totally clueless as to what was actually happening right there.

* * *

(King POV)

"So, Ruka lost huh?"

"Indeed. It seems there are some on Mideen who are quite skilled".

"No matter, cause there is no way they are better then us, right papa?"

"That is right Zuun. And soon, through this Children's Card Game they created for us, we shall take control of this world and bring happiness and joy to it!"

As he said that, they all burst into laughter inside their secret base.

And so, the start of a very weird encounter, even for Border Standards, began.


End file.
